Primative Foundations
by villainousblackgib
Summary: Prequel/Companion to Forced Truths. Regina and Emma have had a long complicated relationship, that no one else in Storybrooke has ever been privy to. But how did it all start?


**This is a prequel/companion piece to Forced Truths, though it can stand alone too.**

 **Any mistakes are my own. The characters do not belong to me. Thank you and please enjoy.**

* * *

The meeting room was hot and stuffy. A dozen bodies had been crammed into the small space for over an hour; it was no wonder that several of the occupants had resorted to stripping off suit jackets, pulling at collars or fidgeting restlessly. The one window in the room was opened a crack just behind the Mayor; the only person besides the Sheriff that seemed unbothered by the cloying heat.

"Next on the agenda, the Sheriff's Department," Regina arched her eyebrow imperiously at the blonde who had been doodling on her copy of the agenda since she sat down, "I believe there are quite a few things we must cover today Sheriff Swan."

Emma's bounced her foot under the table in agitation, looking up from her childish scribblings, "With all due respect Madam Mayor the Sheriff's Department has just undergone a massive upheaval."

"Which is precisely why we must discuss the department, Sheriff. We must assess how the department is managing its transition and how it's performing," Regina looked at the council members, she smiled at Emma's clear discomfort, "Our newly elected Sheriff will be outlining the changes that we can expect to see from her department. She will also be reporting the nature of most of the departments recent call outs."

Regina leaned back in her chair, motioning with a hand for Emma to take over. With everyone's eyes on the Sheriff she allowed her amusement she felt show, at the situation she had put the blonde in. And it grew when Emma realised how much Regina was enjoying her unease, the Sheriff's hand flexing around her pen.

"The Sheriff's Department isn't running any differently than it was before, really," Emma said spinning her pen around her fingers skilfully, "I would like to update the filing system and computers. This is the digital age after all." Emma smiled affably at the councillors, "But I don't have the money or the man power in my budget for that at the moment, so it's more of a long-term goal."

While the councillors murmured amongst themselves and took notes, Emma took the time to admire the fire burning in Regina's eyes erasing the amusement that had been there only moments before. Emma winked (Regina scowled) and carried on with her segment of the agenda, "Now though, I'm familiarising myself with Storybrooke and its residents better."

"How much of this familiarisation requires you to be at Granny's or the Rabbit Hole, Sheriff Swan?" asked Mildred Aitken, a stern looking middle aged woman who unlike Regina didn't even pretend to be anything other than antagonising and uncivil towards Emma. The woman looked to Regina, as if for approval, only to find the Mayor rubbing her temple and looking at her with unconcealed disappointment and disapproval.

"They are the best places to meet people in a social setting in Storybrooke but I've only ever gone to Granny's on a break in my shift for coffee or something to eat. Or a call out once or twice, for disruptive behaviour," Emma replied honestly, "Mostly I've found walking around on patrol has been doing the trick."

Councillor Aitken sneered, "And what else have you been doing Sheriff other than socialising and gentle exercise? You are paid to keep our town safe and there is an administrative side to your job. Are you fulfilling them?"

Regina stood before Emma could answer, "Ms Aitken, while I appreciate that you are clearly passionate about the running of the Sheriff's Department, I would prefer to hear Sheriff Swan's report so that our meeting doesn't keep us all from our busy schedules all day. Any questions or comments you wish to bring to Sheriff Swan can be done at another time." Regina sat rubbed her temples again, motioning Emma to take over.

Emma seemed unfazed by it all and Regina felt the dull ache in her head increase; she'd had everything in place for Emma's first meeting with the council to be a humiliating, scarring experience. And along comes Mildred Aitken with her inane crush and desire to impress Regina; ruining everything and making Emma seem competent and likeable. Emma, damn her, was charming the other council members with her quiet confident composure in the face of their peers grilling.

"Right. Call outs," Emma shrugged, "They remain kind of the same. I mean I've had to deal with drunks a few times, a runaway dog, a missing child that wasn't really missing and a few small domestic disputes. Storybrooke is actually pretty tame in the crime department," Emma leaned back in her chair, "And that's all folks. Nothing else to report."

Regina grabbed the papers in front of her, "Thank you Sheriff Swan that was-" Regina hissed and lifted her finger for inspection. A deep papercut steadily oozed blood from the tip of her index finger. Her inspection was cut short by the loud clattering of a chair falling and a body following just after with a thud.

Emma jumped to her feet looking a little crazed after her less than graceful tumble, "You're welcome. Uh…Sorry I've got to go I-"

"This meeting isn't over Sheriff," Regina shrugged of Councillor Aitken's over-zealous hands, her forehead throbbing in frustration.

"I'll read the minutes," Emma backed towards the door, her eyes locked firmly on Regina's bleeding finger, "Sorry!" She called hastily over her shoulder on her exit.

"This is highly irregular and unprofessional Sheriff," Regina raised her voice to the door. Not that it mattered Emma was already gone. Sighing she looked at the others in the room each looking varying degrees of flabbergasted and uncomfortable. "I suppose ladies and gentlemen, we could call today's meeting to an end. There is nothing pressing left on the agenda. I would like to thank you all for your attendance and I shall look forward to seeing you all next time."

The councillors all spoke among themselves, gathering their belongings and leaving the room. Many sighing in relief the minute they stepped out of the oppressively warm space. Mildred Aitken held back, "Are you alright Regina?"

"I was unaware that we were that familiar with each other Ms Aitken," Regina raised her eyebrow warningly.

The older woman did not remain flustered for as long as Regina would've liked, "Forgive me Madam Mayor. I have noticed the Sheriff call you by name."

"The Sheriff and I share a son," Regina pointed out, "Regardless of how I feel about that fact, it does change the dynamics and liberties between us. You are a valued member of the council Ms Aitken, but we are not, nor shall we ever be, close."

"No one can ever be sure what the future holds Madam Mayor," Mildred smiled and for a brief moment Regina was reminded of the manipulative soothsayer the woman used to be, "You may be surprised. If you get tired of toying with that girl, you know where I am."

"I'm do not appreciate what you are implying councillor," Regina's voice dropped threateningly, "You should leave before you say anything further that you'll come to regret."

Mildred swallowed and walked to the door, "Have a good day Madam Mayor."

The moment the door closed behind the councillor Regina popped her wounded digit into her mouth. God, it stung.

She sorted her papers with her free hand and gathered them in her arms. Regina passed by the fallen chair that no one had righted. Emma had left everything behind in her frantic escape. Rolling her eyes Regina sorted them into a pile and scoffed with a hint of amusement when she saw what Emma had been doodling on her papers. They were quite good Regina admitted to herself. Staring up at her from the page were a series of pictures of two cartoon cats. Both of which bore similarities to herself and the Sheriff. She smiled she particularly liked the one with 'her' claws out threatening a worried looking 'Emma'.

Gathering them up too Regina headed to her office. Miss Dove was not at her desk which was unusual, Regina then noticed her office door was open a crack, perhaps Alice was inside. Regina nudged the door open further with her hip and strolled in confidently. She ground to a halt when she noticed Emma looking out the window. It seemed the blonde was full of surprises today.

Without turning to look at her Emma spoke, "I'm sorry."

"Your behaviour leaves a lot to be desired," Regina placed all the papers on the table and leaned against it, "But I would be lying if I didn't admit that I am curious as to what brought it on."

Emma turned her arms crossed over her chest, "I felt sick."

Regina's face screamed incredulity, "I think not. It was something else, you looked almost scared."

"Regina," Emma warned stepping closer to the table.

"And it all coincided with this," Regina lifted her finger, she smirked when Emma's jaw clenched, "My, my dear, are you afraid of blood."

"No," Emma growled, "I am not afraid of blood. Can you put that down please?"

Regina stepped closer, her finger still held in front of her, "I had no idea you were squeamish."

"I'm not," Emma closed the distance between them, "But you need to stop waving your finger in front of me."

"Or what, Miss Swan?" Regina asked bopping Emma's nose with her finger.

Regina squeaked in surprise when Emma's lips stole a kiss. Though she would vehemently deny it if Emma ever thought to mention it. Emma's tongue swept across the seam of her lips, it took Regina half a second to decide that she was enjoying the kiss and allowed Emma access to her mouth.

Emma's tongue fought against her own aggressively like most of their encounters. Regina tangled one hand in blonde hair and the other gripped the horrendous leather atrocity that the blonde pulled off annoyingly well. Emma backed Regina up against her desk, and lifted her effortlessly onto the desk. Never once breaking their sealed lips. Emma pulled back biting Regina's lower lip as she went.

They stared at each other, their breathing laboured and lips slightly swollen. Emma's hands possessively holding Regina's waist and Regina's still holding Emma close to her.

Emma's eyes dropped to Regina's hand grasping her jacket. Regina could see the blood smeared against the leather. Emma pried her hand loose and sucked the finger into her mouth. Neither could be sure who moaned first.

Emma pressed closed to Regina and released her finger, "Tell me to stop Regina."

Regina wanted to, she did and yet she didn't. She had spent twenty-eight years in limbo and she hadn't felt this alive in a life time. Emma's life time. Regina pulled Emma's face to her, their breaths mingling, "I don't want to. So, either finish what you've started Miss Swan or get the hell out of my office." With that Regina left Emma to make her choice.

Emma's eyes searched her own, darkened by arousal, her tongue peaked out to lick her lips. They crashed together, their hands roaming wherever they could.

Regina grabbed Emma's ass bringing her close enough to wrap her legs around the blonde's waist, and give her a little friction where she wanted it most, rocking against the body she'd brought closer to her, though her skirt was a hindrance to her efforts.

Emma played with pebbled peaks straining against the fabric encasing them so cruelly. One hand drifted lower and hiked Regina's skirt up further, allowing her access to what lay underneath. Regina groaned, Emma's fingers brushed ever so gently against her folds, through her stockings and underwear. Regina rocked against the probing fingers and she felt Emma smirk against her lips. Regina nipped at Emma's tongue.

Emma pressed a hole in Regina's stockings and tore it wider. Her fingers wormed passed the lace underwear and slid into welcoming wet heat. Regina tilted her head back and inhaled sharply at the intrusion.

Regina shoved her hands under Emma's jacket and tank top to dig her nails into fair flesh. Emma increased her pace. Regina tried to meet Emma's thrusts but found that she was in no position to do so, frustratingly.

Emma pulled out of her with a wet pop. Regina barely got a chance to glare at the blonde, before she was manhandled off the desk and bent over it. She moaned happily when Emma's fingers were back where they belonged for now.

The blonde used her hips to provide more force behind her thrusts and Regina could feel the edge of her desk bump pleasantly with her clit on each thrust. Briefly she wondered if Emma had experience of fucking people against their desks or if she was just a natural. Emma's free hand wrapped around Regina's throat and brought her up from the desk; melding Regina's back to Emma's front. Emma's wrist protested against the awkward angle; she removed her fingers once again to Regina's audible displeasure.

Emma nuzzled along Regina's clothed shoulder until she got to her neck. Emma inhaled deeply and moaned deeply in Regina's ear.

"Emma," Regina gasped, Emma's hand cupped her mound her fingers shallowly entering her. Grinding against the palm of Emma's hand, Regina leaned further back against the woman behind her, tilting her hips to allow Emma better access. Emma nipped at Regina's ear and slid deeply into the familiar heat, rhythm fast and furious. One of Regina's hands covered her own, the other reached up and over to cling to Emma's hair, holding the blonde close to her neck.

Emma was in heaven and hell. Torn between desires. She didn't falter in her thrusting, the wet smacking sounds of Regina's arousal urging Emma on, desperate to provide Regina with the pleasure that they both wanted. But the blood pulsing through her veins more powerfully than ever before had Emma fighting her other base desire too.

Regina's blood had been intoxicating. And it was right there; beneath the surface of silken skin. Emma licked the sheen of sweat that was building on Regina's neck, she felt Regina's moan rumble against her hand still wrapped around her throat. Regina wouldn't know what hit her until it was too late.

Emma stopped her fingers buried inside Regina. Her lips just above the other woman's jugular.

Regina tensed. Her hand tightening over Emma's and her core pulsing around the blonde's fingers.

Regina could feel Emma's mouth hovering over her neck, "I don't have all day Miss Swan." Regina could have done without the breathless quality to her voice but that couldn't be helped, "Get on with it."

Emma puffed against her neck in amusement, "As you wish." Her hand began moving again, placing a kiss against the wildly pumping carotid artery. She could feel the telling signs of Regina's pending release. The erratic movements; the tightening grips of her hands; the increased fluttering of her inner walls. Emma moved her mouth to the juncture where neck and shoulder meet and bit the flesh between her human teeth. Sucking the flesh into her mouth. It wasn't the same but it was a better than the alternative. Well for Regina anyway.

Regina made a sound somewhere between a yelp and a moaning growl, her hand pulling harshly against Emma's hair. Regina's legs began to fail her and her walls clamped against Emma's fingers. Emma supported the other woman's weight with little issue, and kept her palm rubbing against Regina's clit as she rode out the waves of pleasure flowing through her.

Regina tugged Emma's hand away from her, shuddering as Emma's fingers left her. Unable to support herself just yet she allowed Emma to hold her up. The blonde's hand rose in front of her and over her shoulder. Regina felt Emma's chin brush against her shoulder as her mouth opened to clean her fingers. The sucking noises and Emma's moans to the left of her ear were debauched; and damn it all Regina found it erotic.

She shuffled around in Emma's arms, watched the blonde remove her fingers from her mouth with a lascivious wink and surged forward to taste herself on the irritatingly sexy woman that stood before her. Regina possessed the kiss, her tongue erasing every last trace of her own essence from Emma's mouth.

As quickly as she had initiated the kiss she stopped it pushing Emma away from her. Regina leaned against the desk and straightened her clothes the best she could and tried to ignore what was now the uncomfortable wet, stickiness between her thighs. Regina threaded her fingers through her hair lifting it up and away from the sweat slicked skin of her neck. The movement caused the bite on the left of her neck to protest. She rubbed it gently, she couldn't see it but she knew there was already a hell of a bruise marking her skin.

Emma watched Regina quietly content to watch the other woman try to right herself. Satisfied that she was at least semi-presentable again Regina appraised the blonde in front of her. Pleased to see the other woman flushed from her exertion, though curiously unexpectant of reciprocation.

"I could report you for sexual harassment," Regina smirked.

Emma laughed, "I didn't hear you complaining, Regina. In fact, I distinctly remember you encouraging me."

Regina hummed thoughtfully, "Well I don't think you would've managed on your own dear."

"Guess we'll never know," Emma said shifting her weight and stretching her arms above her head, her joints popping loudly in the otherwise quiet room.

"Won't we?" Regina asked salaciously. Emma tilted her head curiously and waited for Regina to continue, "I see no reason why we can't meet like this again Sheriff."

Emma's eyes flashed dangerously and she growled, "I'm not Graham, Regina. I won't be a living sex doll that you can call on whenever you have an itch to scratch."

"Oh, I know that," Regina stepped closer to Emma and ran a finger along her jaw, "You and he are nothing alike. I am merely proposing that this is a better solution for us to work out our…frustrations with one another. I certainly feel less inclined to hit you than I did before. Despite the fact you _bit_ me."

Emma chewed her lip, thinking about the offer. It was insane. Nothing good could come from it. But she couldn't deny that she wouldn't exactly be bothered by what Regina was proposing. Really, it wasn't the most terrible idea Emma had ever heard. Her lips quirked into a half smile and she saw Regina's twitch in return.

"Alright," Emma leaned into Regina's space, "But get used to the biting, I like the idea of sinking my teeth into you."

Regina brushed her nose against Emma's, "Then be prepared for recompense." Regina stepped away from the blonde and to the other side of her desk.

Emma leaned on the opposite side of the desk, "How do you expect this to work?"

"Miss Swan you are the single most aggravating person in this town. I doubt we will struggle to find days where we wish to kill each other through fornication," Regina tapped a finger on the table.

"Fornication, really?" Emma scoffed.

Regina ignored her, "That being said, as two consenting adults, I suppose simply asking should suffice."

Emma nodded, "Sounds fair. I guess."

"Well, it sounds like we have an agreement," Regina looked Emma up and down appreciatively.

"Yes, is does," Emma leaned forward, "And to celebrate our new agreement I would like to ask if you're doing anything tonight?"

"I can't say that I do," Regina finally leaned against the desk too.

"Tonight then?" Emma grinned.

Regina grabbed Emma's collar, "You are to be at the mansion at ten thirty sharp. Any later and you'll be out of luck Sheriff."

"Your concern for my sexual satisfaction is touching," Emma nipped at Regina's chin.

Regina pulled away so she was just out of Emma's reach and fixed her with a predatory gaze, "It's not concern Sheriff, it is pure selfishness. I want you, and I intend to have you, starting at ten thirty."

"Are we going to have an agenda this evening?" Emma laughed though it petered out at Regina's smirk.

"There will be only one item on that agenda, Sheriff Swan, and it had better be covered completely," Regina leaned forward again, her lips brushing tantalisingly against Emma's.

"What's that?" Emma whispered.

"We will be working through our _frustrations_ with one another, until neither of us can move," Regina kissed Emma hard and fast, then shoved her back from the desk, "Now Sheriff Swan, I think it's time you returned to your duties, don't you?"

Emma gaped for a minute at the woman perusing the papers on her desk while pointedly ignoring Emma's lingering presence, then grinned and walked to the door, "See you later, Madam Mayor."

Regina lifted her gaze to watch Emma leave the room a smirk of her own gracing her features. It seemed her relationship with Emma Swan had just gotten more interesting.


End file.
